


A Loving Father

by actually_max



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_max/pseuds/actually_max
Summary: Max is tossed around from home to home, until David decides to foster him. Will Max set aside David's differences and accept him, or will Max be returned to the orphanage yet again?WARNING: story may contain spoilers and swearing, along with mentions of childhood abuse/starvation. read with caution.All writing is mine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie/gifts), [ari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari/gifts), [and Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Emma).



> This is copy and pasted directly from my WattPad account (actually_max).

Max glared out of the car window with a vengeance. Green patches of grass passed by in a blur, even though David was driving as slow as molasses. The Indian's arms were crossed, purposefully ignoring what the perky young man in the driver's seat was rambling on about. He kept musing on and on about Max's new life, and how much fun the pair would have. 

Not like the ten-year-old boy quite believed it. David always was too perky and energetic for words, and tended to sugarcoat everything. Especially those damn boring camp activities. 

His thought was cut off by the ginger's voice, a sense of worry behind the easily spoken words. "Max, are you alright?" He inquired, throwing on the blinker and making a slow by steady turn.

All Max did was purse his lips and make hesitant eye contact with David through the rearview mirror. The jackass didn't even let Max sit up front.

The black haired boy sneered and looked back out the window, ignoring the overly happy camp counselor. 

"Max?" He repeated, furrowing his eyebrows. Was Max angry at him? All David wanted to do was give the tan boy a hug and welcome him!

"Fuck off, David." Was the simple response Max managed to grumble out.

"Hey... Language," Well, at least the ginger actually got a response out of him. That must mean that they were getting somewhere.

"Why in the hell did you have to foster me, of all fucking people? Goddamn, I want to kill myself."

"Max." The older male said, tapping three long and slender fingers on the steering wheel in a rhythm. He was being as stern as he could, though that wasn't his preferred method of punishment. It was hugging it out, which was just a complete downside for Max.

"What?" He snapped, crankily turning his head back towards David. "What the fuck do you want, camp man?" Max slumped back into the leather seats, in such a terrible mood. Being tossed around from home to home, rejected, and dumped into a dumbass summer camp wasn't enough, so God decided to drop the cynical young bastard into the lap of the perkiest dumbass.

"I understand that this will be hard for you-... For us. But we can make it through this!" David grinned, showing off his shockingly white teeth as he made an odd arm gesture, drawing in his right hand towards his left shoulder with a quick snap of his fingers. "I just want you to be happy."

Max remained silent, shutting his mint green eyes to hide the somewhat grateful look in his eyes. "Shut up," The boy grumbled, leaning his head back against the tan, leather seats. 

David simply wasn't about to just let the conversation drop, still grinning though he had almost no reason to. "C'mon, Max! We will have so much fun!" He held up a long, pale finger, enthusiastically chiming, "We can go camping!" 

"God, fuck no." Was Max's immediate retort, scowling. "I just got out of that godforsaken camp."

David immediately pouted, glancing back at the younger boy. He looked forward as soon as possible, looking back forward to the road. "We are almost home!"

Max felt a slight twinge in his chest, and it felt like glee. He mentally pushed the emotion down, uttering something about wrecking the house.

David ignored the comment and continued to happily chirp haphazardly about how much fun they will have. 

After a few more dense minutes, David began to pull into an apartment parking lot, David smiling widely. The small apartment building was too drab for the ginger to live there, at least in Max's opinion.

He could only imagine David living in a picture perfect cottage, the windows clear and vivid. The siding would be painted a light yellow, like buttermilk or buttercup. Definitely not a light shade of brown with dirty windows, the apartments quaint. 

David just smiled and parked his car close to the entrance, turning the keys and pulling them out of the ignition. "Alright, Max!" David chimed, eagerly getting out of the car and trotting to the younger boy's side. 

He opened the door for him, waiting for Max to get out as soon as he could, but it seemed like he wasn't going to move. So, the tall ginger leaned into the car and unbuckled the darker boy, pulling him out and holding him to his hip.

Max began to violently squirm, trying to get out of his grasp. "Put me down, you fucking bastard!" He yelled, not calming down for a few more moments. He finally gave up while David grabbed his small bag of luggage out of the trunk, leaning into the taller male's body. He muttered profane words as they got closer to the front door, David just ignoring the negitiveness and happily walking towards their apartment door. 

Once inside, David sat the ten year old down, beginning to escort Max to his room. "Here it is! We should go shopping together, tomorrow. We can buy you whatever you wanted!" David set the case of clothing onto Max's bed, turning towards Max. "Want me to help you set up?"

Max just stood near the doorway, quickly examining the small, seemingly cramped room. He visibly shook his head, his jet black curls bouncing around his head. "No. Go do... Whatever the fuck you do."

He stepped around David, unzipping the little bag. There was only clothes in the bag, and not a lot of them at that. Most were t-shirts (including two infamous Camp Campbell mustard yellow shirts) and jeans. Then a few baby blue hoodies, too.

David frowned, noticing that the young boy barely had anything. It made the ginger feel empty inside, apologetic for the short Indian. "Hey, Max," He mused, kneeling down. "What do you want for dinner?" 

"Whatever the fuck. I don't really care, David," Max grumbled out, frowning as he threw the clothes into a small heap on his new bed.

David shrugged and stood up, grinning widely. "Macaroni and hot dogs it is then!" He said, gently patting the top of Max's head. All he got in response was a grunt, the younger boy sneering. 

The ginger headed out the the kitchen, easily pulling out the needed ingredients and a copper pot.

Max collapsed onto the billowy bed, laying on his back while messing with the robin blue strings on his hoodie. He stared up at the popcorn covered ceiling, drifting away into thought. Max was glad that David came along and decided to foster him, but why? The older man and Max were like oil and water. 

David was too preppy and cheerful, while Max hated everything and cursed non-stop. Max could already sense that David would soon give him "the talk", telling him that Max just wasn't the right fit for the cheerful man. God.

Max pushed himself up and off of the comfortable bed, grabbing all of his clothes and heading towards the wooden wardrobe on the other side of the bedroom.

He just messily shoved all of his clothing into the bottom drawer, not really caring enough to put effort into folding and being neat. Max shoved his suitcase underneath his bed, once again thinking about David. How long would Max even get to stay?

The ten year old wanted to stay for awhile. He wanted to spend time with David, even though the ginger makes him angry and has the worst viewpoint on life. Max just wants a happy home where someone cares about him and doesn't hit him when he fails a class or sticks up for himself. 

After a moment of sitting on his knees, the black haired boy got up and headed towards the kitchen. Hell, he was so hungry for something other than raw vegetables and undercooked meat, that macaroni and hot dogs sounded like a gourmet meal. 

Max made his way towards the singsongy humming that he could only assume was David. He eventually made it into the kitchen after a minute of searching, seeing the redhead grinning like a fool. Max just frowned up at him, slumping against the island counter. "Hey, David."

David was shocked to hear the ten year old, but smiled and made a sound resembling, "Huh?" David was expecting a thank you, or just maybe something unexpected.

 

"Hurry it the fuck up, I'm starving here." He halted for a moment, taking a few steps forward and gave him a light hug, around one of David's calves. He pulled away and muttered, "That never fucking happened, camp man." 

David stopped stirring the macaroni noodles and swooped down, giving Max a nice, large hug. "Awh!" He chimed, pulling the short one close to his chest. "You're so cute!"

"And you're so fucking dumb. Let me go!" He managed to squirm away, huffing and crossing his arms. David returned to cooking, grinning widely from ear to ear. He filled up Max's plate before his own, handing him the red plastic plate. 

"Here you go! Go sit down at the table, why don't you?" He said, gesturing towards the oak wood table.

Max walked past the table and went to the couch, sitting down and searching for the remote. He put his socked feet up on the coffee table, turning on the television. He changed it to Cartoon Network, where an episode of Johnny Test was playing. Damn, he hadn't seen cable or television for a long time.

The redhead pursed his lips slightly but also headed towards their living room, sitting down beside Max. "What are you watching?" He asked, digging into the macaroni.

"Johnny Test," He replied, his eyes glued to the screen. Max took a big bite out of his hot dog, concentrating on the TV.

They both watched the show and ate, Max laughing once or twice. David was just enjoying the time they were spending together. 

Once they both finished their plates, David stood up and went to wash the plates and utensils. He returned, seeing the younger boy dozing off on the couch. David smiled widely, Max's face looking more angelic than angry. He picked up Max and slowly brought him to his bedroom, pulling the blanket back and tucking the black haired boy in. "Goodnight, Max," David whispered, pushing the other's hair back out of his forehead. 

David left a light kiss on Max's forehead, leaving the younger male's bedroom and shutting the door. The ginger went to bed soon after, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has night terrors on his first day at David's. He cannot handle the stress and pain that was put on him.

Max awoke with a start. He slightly panted, feeling sweat dripping in large drops off of his forehead. He tossed his blanket off of himself, feeling tears burn at the corner of his eyes.  
His dream made his writhe in fear, remembering his parents. Each word stung, every "faggot" and "worthless failure" making the Indian wince.  
The hot tears began to spill over, the hot tears urgently falling down his face. Max whimpered, shoving his tan face into the soft, sweat-soaked pillow. He clutched to the pillow harder, soaking it even more.  
As he imagined every drunken and sober hit, backhand or fist, rage or disappointment, he managed to stumble up and move towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from a cabinet after climbing up onto the counter, gently seating the opaque cup down onto the hideous, burnt orange countertop.  
Max shut the cabinet door and jumped down off of the counter, feeling himself trembling as he shakily filled the bottle halfway with cold tap water. He seat the glass gingerly into the sink to not make a noise, beginning to tiptoe towards his own bedroom.  
He couldn't fall asleep. The boy with black hair's blood pressure was too high and he just couldn't stand the thoughts if being beat once again by his parents- er, they were not his parents anymore. David was his... Foster parent now.   
The Indian snuggled in closer to his blanket, trying to sleep. But he just needed someone to be with him, and he left his teddy bear to Camp Campbell.  
After pondering for a mere five minutes, head towards the room he believed was David's. He just needed to be with someone, whether he was awake or not.  
He opened David's bedroom door, quivering and peaking in. The ginger was lightly snoring, Max sighing in relief. He couldn't let David see him like this- it was like letting David see him smile or laugh. Max carefully shut the door behind himself, and approached the other's bed hesitantly. He managed to worm in easily, cuddling up close to David.  
He sobbed into David's back, making a few whimpering noises. This alerted David, waking him up almost immediately. The redhead didn't move but instead listened, his heart breaking as he heard Max cry his tiny heart out.  
David turned and wrapped his long and surprisingly strong arms around Max, voice coated in worry. "Max...?" He asked, holding the Indian to his chest and gently petting his raven black hair. God, David teared up along with the younger boy, giving him a light kiss on his darkly toned forehead. "Are you alright?"  
Max just continued to obviously weep, his head buried into David's chest. He finally answered him soon after, trembling. "N-nightmare..." He whispered and moved in closer.  
David sat up, bringing the shorter boy into his lap, sitting him down. "What was it about? What's wrong?" The ginger asked, completely frantic as he gently rocked the emotionally charged boy back and forth, his eyes beginning to shed his own tears. He was so nervous, not wanting Max to feel any pain. The poor thing didn't deserve it.  
Max shook his head before mumbling, "Parents," in a rushed breath, his breathing frantic. David whined slightly and laid them both down, wrapping Max into his loving and warm embrace.  
"Oh, no," He muttered, whispering to both himself and Max. "It's alright, it's alright... You aren't with them anymore. They didn't deserve you." David stammered out, brushing thick and dark hair out of the other's tear-stained face.   
Max slowly shut his eyes, being comforted by David's warm and gentle arms wrapped around his small frame. His breathing went from being labored to light and airy breaths, the Indian obviously having fallen asleep.  
David wiped tears from his fostered son's face, frowning. Max didn't deserve any of this; he was so damaged inside and David could just tell.  
David laid back down, keeping Max in his arms. He couldn't fall asleep for awhile afterwards, just brushing Max's hair back and frowning, thinking about all the torture the ten year old had already been through.  
He mentally vowed to never, ever hurt Max, because the cute little thing didn't deserve it.   
The sun started to rise soon enough, rays of light streaming into the quaint room. The ginger's eyes began to droop, his eyelids heavier than cement bricks. David fell asleep with Max still tucked in his arms, nestling up close to the mentally hurt boy absentmindly in his slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David plans to take his newly fostered son to the mall and buy him some new things, and is greeted with a grumpy Max in the morning.

David awoke after he felt Max move underneath his arm, the smaller boy shifting in his spot, still asleep after nine hours. He always tried to oversleep at Camp Campbell, but David had always thought that Max was awake late because he was wired on coffee the night before.   
Mentioning coffee, David didn't have any- not even a coffee pot or instant, stir in coffee. Max would just have to deal without any caffeine, though the ginger would most likely cave in and splurge on buying one, just for Max. He couldn't ever resist the hidden cuteness of Max!  
David smiled and gently sat up, making sure to not move too brashly or wildly to wake up the Indian boy. David smoothed back some of Max's dark black hair from his forehead and then stood, gingerly recovering him in the soft and heavy blanket.  
David began to walk out to the kitchen turning on the television as he passed through the living room and switched the channel to the news, watching for a full minute before finally heading towards the quaint and bland kitchen.  
The redhead decided to make Max a full breakfast of eggs and pancakes and bacon, wanting his first morning to be great. David was good at cooking, but barely ever did anymore. The Quartermaster always cooked at camp- unfortunately- while David and Gwen wrangled the kids to the Mess Hall. He sighed, already missing Camp Campbell. It was practically his own home!  
David multitasked, listening to the television as he cooked the both of them breakfast. When the ginger was minutes away from finishing the entire meal, Max woke up. It worked like clockwork.  
Max leaned against the counter as he watched David finish cooking, saying nothing more than "Morning, David," still embarrassed over how much he cried and how he crawled into bed with his foster parent.   
David exclaimed "Max!" and swiveled his body towards the curly haired boy, grinning. "How are you doing today? We are going to have so much fun! I hope you like pancakes and bacon and eggs, because that's what I am making!" David only rambled on and on, barely giving the ten year old time to reply.  
"Fuck off, David." He muttered, crossing his slim and frail arms across his lean torso. "... I am doing... Better." Max whispered, looking down to the floor. "Yeah, better."  
David ignored the profane word and smiled, full of glee about the news. "Good! I can't wait to bring you to the mall, buddy."  
Max winced at the name, giving the taller man an odd look. "... Buddy?" He asked, rolling his sea green eyes. "Maybe I should get changed..."  
"No, no, breakfast is done!" He grabbed two porcelain plates, setting them down on the counter. He began to dish up the food, humming lightly as he dropped some fluffy pancakes onto Max's plate, bringing the plate to the table himself. He wanted to sot with Max like a father and son would- he just wanted to have a nice talk with the angry boy.  
Max grunted and pulled himself up onto the chair, huffing once. "Why the fuck are your chairs and table so fucking tall?" He asked, to which David just shrugged.  
"I am really tall!" He said happily, heading to the table with his own plate. He would put away their breakfast soon enough.   
David crossed his ankles under the table and smiled at Max, tilting his head slightly to the side, some fringes falling onto his forehead.  
"Where do you want to go today? I was thinking about the mall, but it is all your choice."  
Max shrugged his shoulders in response and muttered "I don't know. I don't give a shit," He dug into his food and ate hurriedly, feeling like he was starving. Silence fell between them for just a moment, but David easily pulled the conversation back together. "Okay! The mall it is, then!"  
David wanted to spoil Max. It was probably the first time anyone ever had wanted to. Huh. David didn't want to depress himself, so he changed his train of thought.   
"Max!" He cheered, letting his own fork drop and clatter onto his plate. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? Because there is this really nice pizza place near the mall. Everyone is so nice and the food is good!"  
Max just rolled his eyes before muttering, "Sure," not really caring. As long as he got fed, he would be alright.   
Max left his empty plate at the kitchen table and headed towards his room, shutting the door behind himself. He got changed into a dark turquoise shirt and jeans, the too big shirt hanging off of him. The worst part was that it was a size small, and it was loose and draped over his small, slim, and fragile frame.  
The ten year old didn't even bother to brush his hair out, knowing that the curly strands would barely change position. He left his room and carefully walked out to the dining room, still not sure of where everything was.   
David was finishing his meal in silence by himself until Max came back into the room.   
"I like your shirt!" He said, chirping towards the Indian boy with a bright smile. The first thing he had noticed was that the short boy wasn't wearing a hoodie, and that he was very, very skinny looking. Not malnourished, but just... Hungry. Maybe that's why the ten year old ate so fast. He frowned slightly, but then forced himself to grin, for Max's sake.  
"Let me clean up and get dressed, then we can go!"  
The previous frown alarmed Max, but not enough to make the younger boy show it. He sat down onto a wooden chair and waited for David to hurry his ass up and get dressed so they could just get this large trip over with. Max hated large crowds, but at least he wouldn't be by himself. Max was glad that David was so kind, even though Max was just a dick in response. Maybe that was just how the younger male showed his love.  
He traced a fingernail against the grain of the wood in the table, shutting his eyes after a few repetitive moments.


	4. Chapter 4

After David had gotten ready, the ginger had headed out to the kitchen. Max was tracing his fingernail along the markings in the wooden table, his expression free of any negativity or positivity, just blank.  
It remained like that until the ebony haired boy realized the pale ginger was right there, just watching Max. He scowled up at him. "Don't stare at me, you creep." He mumbled, getting up from the chair.  
David had just laughed and reached over to rustle his curly black hair, grinning. He would never get sick of Max's reactions to simple things, even if they were negative.  
The twenty-four year old smiled down at Max, removing his hand from the top of Max's head. "The mall is about twenty minutes away. And it is very crowded!"  
"Thank God," Max grumbled. "I hope I get lost."  
David frowned, wondering what he had done wrong. Maybe Max was just lashing out because of the previous night. David had seen him in such a vulnerable state- so that was probably why.  
David just returned to smiling and began to rumage for his keys, feeling the FOB on his key chain before actually seeing it. "Aha!" He chimed, looking over to the short Indian boy. "Are you ready to go, Max?"  
"Not really. But whatever." He muttered, shoving his toffee colored hands into his jean pockets.  
David opened the door for Max and held it as he walked through, giving him a very sweet smile, only to receive a scowl in response. Shutting the door quietly and locking it, quickly turning the knob afterwards to make sure that it was, in fact, locked.  
The shorter boy turned on his heel and hauled ass towards the front door, urgently attempting to push it open. David hurried up behind, yelping out "Max!"  
He eagerly grabbed at the smaller male's clothed shoulders, pulling him back into his long, pale legs.  
David peered over Max, making sure no cars were coming. All Max did was sigh and roll his eyes, awaiting approval to cross the road.  
David reached down for one of Max's darker colored hands before pulling him along towards the car, slightly humming.  
"God, do you really need to treat me like a fucking kindergartener?" Max asked, rolling his eyes. "Ugh." He grunted, but doing nothing to stop it.  
David ignored the comment, grinning as he pressed the "unlock doors" button on the FOB, before gently guiding Max to the backseat. He opened the door and ushered the smaller boy in, leaning in and buckling him in. "There ya go, buddy!" He chimed, patting down some of Max's flyway curls.  
Max grunted out a curse, huffing as he pulled his head away. "Why the fuck do I have to sit in the back?"  
"Hey, language!" He said, with a light laugh. "Anyway, it is safer to sit in the backseat. You can't get hurt!" David shut the door gently, making sure that none of the the raven-haired boy's limbs were sticking out of the door.  
"Fine. Whatever. You drive slow as fuck, so I doubt we would get into an accident," He said, frowning once again.  
David just headed to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's seat. His higher pitched voice pierced the air, as he made a gleeful hand gesture. "We are going to have so much fun, Max!"  
"I only have fun when I am looking at boobies." Max huffed out.  
All David did was gasp in shock, looking back to the younger male in the backseat. "Max! Don't say that!" He lightly scolded, before turning forwards. He started up the car and peered forward for any oncoming traffic, his sky blue eyes darting from left to right before switching gears. 

~~~

It didn't take long to get to the mall. Probably only twenty-some minutes, due to some light, early morning traffic. Max only remained silent in the back, listening to the very dull and boring classical music David had turned on. When Max asked why he turned the boring music on and not the rap station or seriously anything else. He only got a, "Rap is a bad influence!" in response.  
After they had both made their way into the mall, Max was instantly shocked. There were so many shops side by side, and so many people- there was the light hum of an air-conditioner and the louder hum of people, as he absentmindedly reached up for David's hand, intertwining their fingers together.  
Unlike earlier, he didn't want to get lost in this large sea of people who were so much taller than him. Max looked up at David with a hesitant look in his celadon colored eyes shaded with worry and a hint of fear.  
David leaned down slightly and gave Max a light smile, slightly squeezing his hand to comfort him. "C'mon, Max... I'll be with you. You'll be fine." He gently pulled Max towards the sidelines, so they wouldn't be run over by any of the other customers.  
Max looked down to the tiled ground as they walked towards the side, glad to be with David. It just made him feel comfortable and included.  
"Thank you... Dad," Max whispered, a light smile tugging at his lips.  
David was shocked to hear the words, but smiled even more. The twenty-four year old was overjoyed. He leaned down and gave Max a tight hug, feeling a few tears sting at the corners of his eyes. He gently pet at Max's hair, before pulling away- still holding Max's tan hand- and standing up straight. "Let's go find you some nice things, son." the word slipped out of his mouth effortlessly, crow's feet settling by his cyan blue eyes from how wide his toothy grin was, slightly pulling Max along with himself down the long hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Max collapsed into the backseat of David's car, dragging into the seat next to him multiple, opaque bags with store names on them. They were filled to the brim with items and clothing, all of which were for the fluffy haired boy.  
Max wouldn't admit it, but David could tell exactly what Max liked. The ginger had kept pointing out shirts and hoodies that he thought was Max's style, most of which were.  
After clothes shopping the pair had got things for the younger one's room, having found a large and comfy baby blue blanket that Max enjoyed. They even found a few posters that the Indian enjoyed- a poster of his favorite musician, 6lack, and a few others. David even managed to convince him to get a nature poster. Of course, Max pretended to not care for the poster. But it reminded him of Lake Lilac and ultimately David, along with all of the campers. It had a familiar sense of nostalgia- a lake framed by a beautiful, orange sunset, evergreen trees littering a hill in the background. It looked like a Bob Ross painting- soft, gentle, and gorgeous. Max pretended to hate the poster. But even David could see through the Indian's facade, noticing the somewhat neutral look on the younger boy's face, just the corners of his lips turned up. The redhead didn't mention it, though he felt tempted to. He didn't want to make Max mad by pointing out his adorable behavior, turning his attention back to the road with a light, joyful hum.

~~~

It took hours to arrange Max's room the way he wanted it. The light blue comforter clashed comfortably with a buttermilk yellow pillowcase, which created a light and homey feeling for Max- something he never had with his biological parents. Just another perk of living with David.  
David moved the bed to the back corner of the room for Max, so he wouldn't strain himself and get a herniated disc. He also moved the wardrobe towards the door, setting the large wooden container against the wall. The overly happy man even offered to hang up the posters, practically bending over backwards for Max.   
Max pointed out the spots that he wanted the posters and told David if they were level enough, eventually getting to the nature poster.  
Max pointed to the wall above his bed, right next to a window. "There," He said, his voice perfectly monotone.  
David did everything but squeal. He giggled joyously, getting onto Max's bed and leaning over to the wall, carefully holding the serene laminated sheet to the wall.   
"Here?" David questioned, looking over his shoulder to the smaller boy.  
"Yeah. Just tilt it to the right a bit more," Max responded, dictating where exactly to put the poster.  
After a few more moments, the poster was up, four thumbtacks pushed into the wall in the corners. One was pink, two were green, and the last one was a robin blue- it matched his bedsheet.  
"Thanks." Max huffed, glancing towards the ground. He wasn't used to thanking someone unsarcastically.  
"It's no problem, Max! Wait, we forgot about getting you a nightstand, gosh darnit!"  
Max immediately rolled his eyes at the made up swear, letting out yet another huff. "It doesn't matter, David. We can always get one later." His creaky voice squeaked out, letting out a small grunt. His voice had risen an octave because of his terrible allergies- thankfully, spring was rearing up and it was close to summer.  
David found the pitch change cute, but didn't want to be violently attacked by Max with a fork or a butterknife, or just anything in general. So he begrudgingly kept his mouth shut about it.   
David sighed. "Alright... Hey Max, what kind of pizza would you like? I was thinking about ordering delivery tonight."  
"Pepperoni," He responded instantaneously, his eyes shining bright at the thought of pizza. He hadn't had pizza since parent's day at the camp- a bittersweet day.  
"Aye okay!" David merrily chimed, his higher pitched voice bouncing off of the walls. "I will go order, then!"   
Max felt his eyes involuntarily roll at the cheerfulness, it being his default reaction.   
Max turned onto his heel, heading towards the clothing bags. They were heavy- David definitely did spoil him. He dragged the five bags over to the dresser, panting slightly.   
Max was skinny and frail- if you held him a bit too tight, you might fear that he would break under the pressure and weight. A damp towel would weigh more than himself.  
He began to take out the clothing out of the bag, setting them into organized drawers. Hoodies going into the drawer dedicated to hoodies, shirts to shirts, and et cetera.   
After all of the new clothing was put away, Max began to stumble towards his bed, his socked feet rubbing against the surface of the wool carpet. He yawned and pulled himself up onto the bed, his three-foot-and-two-inches barely able to propel himself up onto the bed. He began to drift to sleep, his face burying into the yellow pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this introductory chapter! I love writing and I can't help but to share the love. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
